The present disclosure relates to the field of network switching and power supply. In particular, the disclosure relates to a combined network switch and power strip for combining network connections and electrical power supply for a computer network.
In less complex computer networks, there are clusters of computers near a single electrical power outlet and a network jack. The home office and small business office network systems have from about two to four computers arranged as described above.
Referring to FIG. 1, the prior art computer network 10 includes three computers 12 having power cords 14 coupled to a power strip 16 plugged into an electrical wall outlet 18. A prior art network hub/switch 20 includes multiple ports 22. The prior art network hub/switch 20 is coupled to a network outlet 24. The prior art network hub/switch 20 includes a separate power transformer 26 plugged into the electrical wall outlet 18.
The prior art system is susceptible to accidental power disconnection to the network hub/switch 20. The prior art network hub/switch 20 and separate power strip 16 occupy a large space, and include a bulky power transformer 26 that obstructs free space and can be easily unplugged. The prior art system is not practical in small office environments, where space is always a premium.
What is needed in the art is a unitary combined network switch and power strip for combining network connections and electrical power supply to a computer network.